


Fairy Lights

by stariou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariou/pseuds/stariou





	

     He had three minutes, 28, no - 27 seconds. The repetitive slap of his red vans drowned out any other sound in the hallway. People parted around him, like water parting to Noah, so he could deliver his great prophecy, his saving grace, his history report. Except this water gave him rude looks and glares. He'd nailed the report, but like a dumbass, he spent too long in the vending machine line ( which was always approximately 19 students long by the time he got to it, since it was the only working machine with coke in it ). Now he only had 2 minutes, 58 seconds to get it to Mrs. Cherri's room. A cute name for a nice teacher, right? Hell fucking no. She made assignments due /before/ class even started, and if you didn't hand them in before then, at the very fucking second the bell rang, it was late. 50% off your grade. He really couldn't afford that.

     'Just around this corner, and I-' he thought, maybe a little too hard as when he actually rounded the corner, he smashed head-on into another kid. The kid screamed, and her papers scattered all over the hall. Well. He had no fucking time for this. He rubbed his head and sprung up. Damn, he'd lost a few seconds now. It was a 50/50 chance to whether he'd get there in time or not. "Sorry!" He shouted down the hall as a few other students helped the kid. Ten, nine, eight ... he sprinted through the doorway. Mrs. Cherri was staring at her watch. Seven, six, five, he looked at all the staring eyes as he darted to the turn-in tray. Four, three, two ... and ... fuck yeah! He smacked his paper on top of the others, and stuck his hands on his hips, taking heaving breaths. Fuck. That was a workout. Whoops and claps rung out in the classroom, and it was chaos for a couple seconds while the late-bell rung out and Mrs. Cherri struggled to tame the class.

     "Way to fuckin go, Meyers!" shouted a red-headed boy.

     "That's four to two!" yelped a stunning brunette.

     He grinned. Yeah, this was kinda a game now. Probably not a good one to play, but it was enthralling nonetheless. He scanned the room for approval. Everyone was looking at him, with either a playful smile or a hateful frown. Except- wait, who was that? He was pretty sure he'd never seen that kid before-

     Mrs. Cherri turned to collect the pile of papers. "Okay, Adrian, have a seat. And the rest of you, settle down," she barked. Adrian smoothed his hair back and complied. "Adrian," she said, smoothing the papers, "I'll talk to you about this after class." He nodded. Yeah, okay. Sure. She was just going to tell him not to do it again. But he did anyways, and she never did anything about it. The rest of the teachers even got a laugh out of it too. And the rest of history class was boring, because Mrs. Cherri was already at the end of her line for the day and didn't let anyone so much as get out of their seat. Whatever. Eventually, the bell rung.

     The class cleared out, and then it was just Adrian and Mrs. Cherri. He zoned out. It was the same shit every time, so he didn't really have to listen. Three minutes, four, five, jeez, he wasn't going to have time to get lunch here, lady, and finally she was done. He grabbed his books and hustled out of the doorway, and- oh. He found himself staring into hazel eyes. Who had hazel eyes?

     "Oh. Sorry," the stranger said, wait. This was the same kid he spotted before, the one who he thought he hadn't ever seen before. Wow. Now he just going to see him everywhere?

     "Um, yeah," Adrian managed, before squeezing out of the other kid's way. Huh. That was a nice purple hoodie he had. He lingered a moment, and then left.

 

     ---

 

     "Hey, get your own lunch!" A red-headed boy snapped at an intruding raven. Fries littered the ground as it took off and flew into a nearby pine tree. "Fucker," he muttered. Adrian burst through the doors and started skipping up the steps. "Adrian! Want a fry?" The redhead picked up one of the scattered fries, adorned with ketchup and obvious specks of dirt.

     Adrian slapped it out of his hand. "Ugh, fuck no, you weirdo." He scanned the park. "Where's Ams?"

     The redhead shrugged. "Hell if I know. I haven't seen her all morning."

     Adrian spun around, his eyes widened. "Leo. Seriously."

     "Yeah, seriously." Leo half-raised his arms in playful surrender. "I really haven't seen her."

     Adrian squinted and looked into Leo's eyes for a good few seconds. Damn, no. He wasn't kidding. "Shit." Amanda hadn't skipped a day in ... it had to have been at least a year now.

     "Why do you ev-"

    "Shut up for once, Leo," Adrian hissed.

     "Woah. Chill, dude. What'd I do?"

     Adrian ignored him and stomped back down the steps, his hunger suddenly dissipated. He was early to his next class for a change, and he hardly noticed when one of his friends tried to talk to him.

     "Yo, what's wrong?" The brunette from earlier whispered to him in science class, but he shrugged it off. She looked at him with concern for a few seconds, and then a smile lit up her face. "Wait," she said, grabbing onto his arm.

     "Ch-"

     "Who is it?"

     "What?"

     "What's her name?"

     "Um," Adrian stammered.

     "Seriously, tell me. I can give ya a good rep, and i'll tell ya if she's like, an _actual_ bitch because ya can't tell sometimes-"

     "Chanell," he hissed. "It's nobody." He turned away. "Just a sucky day."

     "Um," she let go of his arm. "Alrighty then. If you're sure." He made the mistake of looking back at her and she raised an eyebrow. And then she raised it again. Each eyebrow raise got faster until Adrian just looked away. He slumped into his seat and sighed. God, where was Amanda? She wouldn't be at that dumb caf- fuck. She probably would be. He had to check. When the class bell rung, he smashed everything into his bag and was the second one out of the door, right behind a purple hoodie.


End file.
